


Kelas tentang Cinta

by Villainien



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Humor, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villainien/pseuds/Villainien
Summary: Bisakah ajaran sesat sensei kecil -yang belum terbukti keakuratannya- membantu primadona sekolah mengejar cintanya?
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kaito





	Kelas tentang Cinta

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : All characters and cover are not mine :') but this fic is mine.
> 
> Pairing : Hayo tebak siapa :)
> 
> Genre : Romance
> 
> Warning : Cerita pasaran, gaje, memusingkan, typo, monoton, OOC, OOT, EYD berantakan, garing, lebay, aneh, gak logis, kalimat / tata bahasa campur-campur (bisa baku, bisa ga baku), tidak efektif, ga nyambung, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.

-Third Person POV-

Jam pulang, jam yang paling disukai oleh manusia normal sealam semesta —mau tua-muda, miskin-kaya, populer-cupu, pintar-bodoh, mau kayak gimanapun deh asal normal dalam tanda kutip.

Hah? Maksudnya apa tuh normal dalam tanda kutip?

Seperti debit-credit dalam akuntansi, layaknya muatan positif-negatif dalam fisika, bagaikan yin-yang dalam kehidupan, tentu keseimbangan juga diperlukan dalam tingkah laku serta kepribadian manusia yang dibahas di kelas BK (?).

Artinya, selain manusia normal, terdapat pula manusia gak normal, yang bertolak belakang dan berbeda dengan manusia pada umumnya. Contohnya, manusia yang menyukai kelas tambahan!

Murid-murid SMA Vocal Oid pun tak luput dari kutipan manusia normal. Kebanyakan dari mereka bakal langsung pulang ke dunia antah berantah. Atau pergi berkelana entah kemana bersama sohibnya masing-masing. Sedangkan, segelintir sisanya merupakan manusia aneh yang memilih untuk belajar di kelas khusus -Class of Love- sepulang sekolah.

Class of Love, kelas tambahan khusus buat makhluk pejuang cinta yang gak laku-laku, alias jomblo ngenes abadi. Walau diprioritaskan kepada kaum jones, kelas tersebut tetap terbuka untuk siapa saja tanpa terkecuali —yang pengen punya pacar, yang mau nyari selingkuhan, yang ingin nambah mantan, yang sekedar penasaran dan yang bermotif _antimaintsream_ lainnya sah-sah aja mengikuti kelas ini.

Apa? Orang-orang yang ikut Class of Love masih masuk kategori manusia normal heh?

Ya. Mungkin memang benar, tidak semua murid yang ikut kelas tambahan itu orang aneh. Tetapi, bagaimana dengan mereka yang percaya bahkan menerapkan ajaran sesat yang belum terbukti keakuratannya langsung ke gebetan?

Terus, kenapa kelas tambahan -gak- faedah kayak gini bisa eksis di sekolah elit macam Vocal Oid?

Jawabannya... Masih berupa tanda tanya besar di benak para guru, orang tua murid dan sang author~

**Pelajaran 1 - _Menggaet Hati Onii-chan atau Onee-chan~ Dibawakan oleh Guru Kecil_**

Wanita muda yang berdiri di depan kelas, - _tuk- -tuk- -tuk_ \- mengetuk-ngetuk meja guru dengan penghapus papan, "Baiklah kaula-kaula jomblo, hari ini kita akan mempelajari cara menggaet hati orang tipe kakak a.k.a Onii-chan atau Onee-chan."

Para murid yang mulanya asik bercakap ria, serentak antusias menyambut perkataan wanita itu, "Baik, guru kecil."

Proyektor pun dinyalakan oleh sih guru kecil, menampilkan sketsa kasar adegan-adegan romantis khas manga.

"Kalian pasti tidak asing sama adegan-adegan klise ini. Wajar, soalnya gambar-gambar ini saya sketsa ulang dari komik-komik terkenal yang _love interest_ nya lebih tua dari tokoh utama, baik yang berakhir bersama maupun yang tidak." Terang guru kecil sembari menekan-nekan _cursor key_ di laptopnya.

"Bu, itu ada komik Aki Sora ya?" Potong salah satu murid.

"Ya, betul." Jawab guru kecil acuh tak acuh.

"Guru kecil, baca manga Hirunaka no Ryuusei ga?" Potong murid lainnya.

"Saya baca, kamu gak lihat ada sketsanya di ppt." Jawab guru kecil sewot.

"Tolong kawan-kawan, jangan salfok ke hal yang tidak seharusnya ya. Kalau mau nanya, please tanyalah yang berhubungan dengan pembahasan utama kita hari ini." Pinta guru kecil melas.

'Ayolah, berhenti memotong penjelasanku. Aku pengen cepet-cepet baca komik bl nih.' Omel sensei kecil dalam hati.

"Siap, guru kecil." Sahut beberapa murid, menuruti keinginan guru kecil.

"Oke, saya lanjutkan. Bila kalian perhatikan, rata-rata tokoh atau pasangan dalam sketsa-sketsa komik ini mempunyai sifat yang sama. Salah satu karakternya bawel nyebelin kayak alarm, satunya lagi kaku tapi lembut kayak kasur. Sifat mereka berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat sehingga serasi secara cocoklogi- eh... Saya ngomong apa coba. Maaf, saya lagi gak fokus." Guru kecil berjeda sejenak, guna meminum seteguk air kemasan botol.

'Duh, hampir saja kenistaanku diketahui oleh puluhan bocah baru gede. Fokus. Fokus. Gak boleh mikirin KageHina dulu!' Batin sensei kecil, memperingati dirinya sendiri.

"Ehem, saya ulang. Karakter utamanya kerap bersifat polos, gak pekaan dan ceria. Sedangkan, pasangannya kelihatan cuek namun setia dan perhatian. Perkembangan ceritanya pun cenderung lambat plus membosankan beserta drama yang bertumpuk-tumpuk tak terarah." Keluh guru kecil seraya memutarkan kedua bola matanya.

"Saya sengaja memilih lebih banyak komik yang tokoh utama dan _love interest_ lebih tuanya, tersurat ataupun tersirat tidak _end up together_. Biar kalian _can relate it with love life_ kalian, supaya kisah cinta kalian tak berjalan lambat dan berending ngenes." Timpalnya sambil membuka file ppt selanjutnya.

"Nah, akhirnya kita masuk ke bagian utama sekaligus terakhir. Sedaritadi saya ngomongin _love interest_ yang lebih tua terus, emangnya tipe kakak itu selalu yang umurnya lebih tua? Tidak ya. Tipe kakak itu bukan masalah umur melainkan masalah sifat dan perilaku." Ujar sensei kecil dengan wajah yang sumringah.

"Biasanya orang tipe kakak mempunyai pribadi yang dewasa dan penyayang. Kepedulian yang ia berikan pada orang lain persis seperti sikap seorang kakak terhadap adiknya. Maka, demi secepat mungkin mendapatkan hati doi, kalian **harus bersikap imut serta memperlihatkan kelemahan kalian** layaknya sesosok bocah cilik nan manis!" Cetus guru kecil bersemangat.

"Semakin menyebalkan- ralat. Semakin tidak jelas perkataan kalian, semakin tinggi nada suara kalian, semakin besar pula rasa tertarik doi yang akan kalian panen. Apalagi jika kalian begitu berlebihan- bukan. Apalagi jika kalian terlihat lemah seperti binatang kecil yang sekali injak langsung end, pastinya doi merasa kyun-kyun terus terpanggil buat jagain kalian." Sambung sih guru kecil.

"Bu, contohin caranya dong." Celetuk seorang murid yang sebelumnya sibuk berbisikan dengan teman sebangkunya.

"Iya bu, kasih contoh. Saya masih bingung." Sambut teman yang duduk di sebelahnya

"Saya juga bingung, bu. Minta contoh, bu." Ungkap beberapa murid lainnya.

Permintaan sederhana yang mereka lontarkan sukses membuat mood sang guru kecil menjadi jelek.

'ABG sialan! Mereka pasti menyadari adanya kejanggalan dari penjelasanku lalu memutuskan buat ngerjain aku!' Batin sensei kecil meraung-raung.

Semua murid menatap sensei kecil penuh harap, menanti-nantikan contoh yang akan ditunjukkan olehnya.

Uh oh, guru kecil terpojok. Gaji atau harga diri? Manakah yang lebih penting baginya?

"Okeoke. Yang memperlihatkan kelemahan, kalian udah ngertilah ya. Jadi, saya cuman kasih contoh yang bersikap imut." Lirih guru kecil jengkel.

Dia mengambil nafas panjang, mempersiapkan mentalnya, merelakan kaum jones menertawakan harga dirinya.

Sepasang matanya dibulatkan dan dibinar-binarkannya, kedua tangannya dikepalkan dan digunakannya untuk menompang dagu.

"Cencei kechil cudah belucaha uncyuk kachi kayian cyontoh telbayik, macyanyaw, janyan mincya achau nancya nyang anyeh-anyeh agyi nyaw." Tuturnya sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya, sok imut.

Hening. Tak ada satupun murid yang tertawa. Sensei kecil pun senang bukan kepalang mengetahui harga dirinya tidak kian ternistakan.

Akan tetapi, perasaan senang itu musnah seketika saat ia melirik ke arah sekumpulan murid yang tadi meminta contoh padanya.

Kelihatan sekali bahwa murid-murid tersebut sedang berjuang menahan tawa mati-matian!

Ingin rasanya sih guru kecil menguras saldo atm-nya di toko buku langganannya akibat rasa malu yang tiada tara.

"Ya kurang-lebih caranya begitu. Pelajaran kita selesai. Tambahan tips dari saya, supaya perasaan kalian lebih ngena ke doi, ubahlah kelebihan kalian menjadi kekurangan di depan doi." Ucap sensei kecil seraya buru-buru membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kenapa demikian, sensei? Bukankah menunjukkan kelebihan kita juga penting?" Tanya seorang gadis cantik berkuncir dua berwarna teal.

Seluruh pasang mata para murid sontak tertuju pada gadis itu. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis yang bertanya adalah Hatsune Miku, primadona SMA Vocal Oid dan sekitarnya!

Tentu, guru kecil mengenali Hatsune Miku, secara dia terkenal sekompleks sekolah.

"Kenapa? Ra-ha-si-a." Sensei kecil mengkedipkan salah satu matanya, memancing rasa penasaran sang primadona.

"Kalau penasaran, silakan terapkan dan buktikan sendiri, fufufu." Tawa sensei kecil pelan sembari melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

'Kekekekekek. Praktekkanlah pelajaran hari ini, Hatsune Miku. Sehingga murid yang lainnya juga ikut-ikutan dan kisah cinta kalian pun bakalan die tak berbekas.' Perintah guru kecil tak bersuara.

Seringai licik terpampang di wajahnya, sayangnya tak ada seorang pun saksi mata yang menyaksikan senyumannya ini.

Oh malangnya nasib cinta sebagian siswa Class of Love hari ini. Mereka kedapatan guru _zonk_ \- salah. Mereka kedapatan guru fujoshi, penentang hubungan heteroseksual — _straight_ , antara cewek dan cowok!

Kendati segerombolan siswa menaruh curiga, kira-kira Miku atau siswa sisanya bakal ngelakuin ajaran sih guru kecil enggak ya~

**Korban I - _Tunjukkan sikap imut, manfaatkan kelemahanmu! Dipraktekkan oleh Hatsune Miku_**

_Take 1_

Miku perlahan menarik-narik ujung blazer sekolah yang dikenakan oleh ketua kelas, "Kaikyun, Kaikyun."

Ketua kelas bernama asli Kaito itu pun menoleh ke arah Miku, "Hm? Ada apa, Hatsune?"

Miku membesarkan pupil matanya, "Mikkyun boyeh mincya tolong?"

 **Deg** \- jantung Kaito sedikit bergetar ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan Miku.

"Tolong apa?" Tanyanya halus.

Miku menyentuh sudut kanan bibirnya sambil tetap menjaga kontak mata dengan Kaito, "Mikkyun dicuruh Meikyun-cencei uncyuk beyi balang pestifal budaya cendilian. Kalau Kaikyun gak cibuk, temani Mikkyun belanja pas puyang cekolah, mau?"

"Boleh." Angguk Kaito tanpa ragu, meski perkataan Miku cukup membingungkan otaknya.

Miku memasang senyuman indah penyejuk hati pamungkasnya, "Makacih Kaikyun. Nanchi Mikkyun bichinyin bencho penyuh cincya khucus wuat Kaikyun."

Kaito tersenyum lebar, sedikit pun tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Miku barusan.

'Hatsune lagi sakit gigi kali yak, makanya ngomongnya jadi gak jelas begitu.' Pikir Kaito memaklumi.

.

.

.

Sesuai janji, Miku dan Kaito berjalan bersebelahan menuju _shopping street_ terdekat sepulang sekolah.

Kaito sesekali mengamati Miku yang diam membisu, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

'Barang apa sih yang disuruh Meiko-sensei beli sampai Hatsune serius gitu mikirinnya.' Tanya Kaito ke dirinya sendiri.

Bukan Kaito. Miku lagi gak mikirin barang festival budaya. Miku lagi mikirin menu bento yang mau dibuatnya, dia gak mau pujaan hatinya kelamaan menunggu bento cintanya.

Yaps, senyuman lebar Kaito disalah-artikan oleh Miku. Dia kira, Kaito bersedia menunggu bento cinta darinya!

"Hatsune." Panggil Kaito, memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Miku refleks menengok ke arah Kaito.

"Meiko-sensei suruh beli apa aja?" Lanjut Kaito ragu-ragu, merasa tak enak telah membuyarkan pikiran Miku.

"Aku-" Miku menghentikan ucapannya, merenung sebentar.

"Ugyah! Mikkyun lupya, Kaikyun. Meikyun-cencei ngomyongyaw cyepet bwangwet." Erang Miku sambil menabok kedua sisi pipinya sendiri.

Bohong. Miku ingat semua yang Meiko bilang kok. Dia berniat memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menunjukkan kelemahan -palsu- nya.

Sebetulnya, Meiko memang tidak menjabarkan barang-barang apa saja yang mesti dibeli. Tapi hei, Miku tidak bodoh —hanya kadang jalan pikirannya kelewat eksentrik. Kalau Miku mau, dia bisa nyusun list barang-barangnya sekarang juga.

"Tak usah panik, Hatsune. Kita bisa memikirkannya sama-sama, bahan-bahan apa saja yang kelas kita perlukan." Hibur Kaito penuh pengertian.

Miku menautkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, matanya berkilauan memandangi Kaito, "Kaikyun nyemang dapyat dyiandalkyan nyaw."

Kaito cuman tersenyum tipis menanggapi pujian Miku. Senyuman lembut yang manis seperti gulali —diperparah oleh filter yang terinstal di mata Miku.

 **Kyun!** Hati dan pikiran Miku gak kuat menerima senyuman marshmallownya Kaito. Roh Miku pun terlempar ke dunia fantasi bertabur permen empuk nan kenyal.

'Ternyata ingatan Hatsune kurang bagus ya. Primadona sekolah juga manusia biasa yang tak lepas dari kekurangan rupanya.' Gumam Kaito manggut-manggut, tidak peka pada keadaan Miku yang rohnya lagi jalan-jalan ke dunia lain.

Wah. Kelihatannya, Miku berhasil mendapat nilai positif Kaito terhadap dirinya.

Ini kebetulan atau ajaran sesat sensei kecil benar berkhasiat?

—

_Take 2_

"Pagi, Kaikyun!" Sapa Miku ceria sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Kaito.

"Oh. Pagi, Hatsune." Balas Kaito santai.

Bibir Miku dicemberutkannya, jari telunjuknya diguncang-guncangkannya di depan muka Kaito, "Nyo, nyo, nyo. Mikkyun, bukyan Hacyune."

Kaito menatap heran diri Miku, mencoba mencerna maksud ucapannya.

"Maca Kaikyun cyidak mengelchi? Pangyil Mikkyun, janyan Hacyune nyaw." Tambah Miku dengan suara yang agak serak, memperjelas keinginannya.

Penjelasan yang sia-sia. Tetep aja Kaito ngerti tapi gak ngerti (?) ama maksudnya Miku.

"Ehmhhh okei..." Desis Kaito gak yakin.

'Hatsune masih sakit gigi ya? Tapi kemarin, pas giliran dia baca, pelafalannya udah bener kok...' Selidik Kaito curiga.

Kaito menyeka poni Miku, menaruh telapak tangan kanannya ke kening Miku seraya berkata, "Maaf, Hatsu- Miku."

"Astaga, badanmu panas. Kau demam, Miku." Seru Kaito cemas sembari merapikan poni Miku.

Miku tertawa lemas dengan polosnya, "Ehehe, celius? Panches Kaikyun gocyang-gocyang dalichadi di macya Mikkyun."

Lama-lama Miku jadi tukang bohong. Jelas-jelas tadi pagi, Miku berantem hebat sama mamanya hanya karena gak diizinin pergi sekolah.

 _"Justru kalau Miku di rumah, panas Miku bakal makin parah gara-gara Miku gak ketemu sama Kai- obat paling ampuhnya Miku! Mama mau Miku mati kepanasan di umur Miku yang masih enam belas tahun ini? Di dalam rumah tercinta kita?"_ Rewel Miku lebay pada mamanya, menyebabkan sang mama mengalah dan mengizinkan anaknya buat datang ke sekolah.

Kepala Miku pening, banyak kunang-kunang di setiap penjuru pandangannya. Tubuhnya serasa melayang, enteng dan rapuh bagaikan bunga dandelion.

- _grep_ -

Kaito dengan sigapnya menahan tubuh Miku yang hampir terbujur di lantai, "Hatsune! Kau gapapa?"

"Kaikyun, Mikkyun kepanacan, bayan Mikkyun nyak enyak. Celaca myau macyi." Rintih Miku berlebihan.

Sungguh nekat dan culas sekali Miku ini. Sepertinya, Miku telah siap sedia menanggung segala konsekuensinya sampai-sampai ia berani bersikap kayak gini di hadapan publik.

Orang-orang di sekeliling Miku dan Kaito pun mulai tertarik untuk menonton interaksi mereka, menimbulkan dua buah dampak bagi Miku.

Dampak positifnya, Kaito gak mungkin menelantarkan Miku di situ. Dampak negatifnya? Bisa-bisa Miku dapat julukan baru, sih ratu alay.

'Badannya sampai sempoyongan begini. Pasti dia udah gak kuat buat jalan ke UKS.' Ratap Kaito prihatin.

Kaito mengangkat tubuh Miku, secara tak langsung memeluknya, "Biar aku yang membawamu ke UKS, kau tidur saja."

Jantung Miku berdegup cepat, suhu tubuhnya meningkat sekian derajat. Bahagia nian perasaan Miku, dia rela mati kepanasan dalam gendongan sang gebetan.

"Kaikyun, jenchelmen cekyali. Mikkyun nyambah cyuka. Kaikyun ceyayu eyen cyampe bichin Mikkyun belkayi-kayi atyuh atchi. Mikkyun belaca cepelchi pulchi dyan Kaikyun panyelannyaw." Cerocos Miku gak karuan.

'Dia ngomong apa sih? Ejaannya makin ngawur gara-gara sakit ya.' Gerutu Kaito frustasi, kepalanya ikutan pusing akibat nerjemahin omongan Miku yang kian gak jelas.

Kaito mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, pura-pura memahami perkataan Miku, "Iya, iya. Istirahatlah, H- Miku. Ntar, kalau kau udah sembuh, baru kita ngobrol lagi ya."

Miku memejamkan matanya, menyenderkan kepalanya di sisi kanan bahu Kaito, "Kaikyun. Ceyamat uyang tayun. Myaap, Mikkyun eyum yunya adyiyah apya-apya wuat Kaikyun."

Kaito gagal paham sama kalimat keduanya Miku. Namun, kalimat pertama Miku tersampaikan dan menancap di hatinya.

'Hatsune tahu ulang tahunku... Jangan-jangan, dia memaksakan diri ke sekolah, cuman buat ngucapin selamat ulang tahun langsung kepadaku...?' Gumam Kaito tak percaya sekaligus tersentuh.

Jantung Kaito pun turut berdetak cepat, hawa panas ikut menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dia tak menyangka bahwa primadona sekolah, pujaan hati banyak orang, memperhatikan serta peduli padanya!

Lagi-lagi, Miku mendapatkan tambahan poin plus di mata Kaito, entah karena ajaran guru kecil yang benaran berguna atau tingkat toleransi Kaito yang ketinggian.

Sejauh ini hasilnya sih bagus, tapi akankah ajaran guru kecil dapat menyatukan Miku dan Kaito sebagai sepasang kekasih?

—

_Take 3_

Miku menyerahkan sekotak bento berukuran sedang kepada Kaito, "Kaikyun! Inyi bencho cepecial nyang Mikkyun nyanjiin wakchu ichu."

Kaito tekejut sedetik, kemudian menjulurkan tangannya, menyambut bento tersebut, "Wah, kau tak perlu repot-repot, Miku."

"Nyak apya, Mikkyun cenang bica bichinyin bencho wuat Kaikyun." Ungkap Miku jujur dan tulus.

"Makasih, Miku. Kita makan bareng yuk." Ajak Kaito malu-malu.

Miku sesegera mungkin mengambil makanan yang sempat dibelinya di kantin. Dia pun memutar-balikkan bangku di depan meja Kaito lalu mendudukinya.

Dengan perasaan senang yang berkali-kali lipat, Kaito melepaskan bungkusan bento Miku.

Bau gosong semerbak tercium ketika Kaito mengeluarkan kotak bento dari bungkusannya. Tak menghiraukan bau gosong itu, Kaito lanjut membuka kotak bento tersebut.

 **Doeng**...

Meski bentonya terbungkus rapi, namun makanan di dalamnya amburadul, acak adul, kecampur-campur kayak perasaan Kaito saat ini.

Bentuk dan warna telurnya mirip batu, nasinya seperti beras berkuah dan lauk pauk lainnya... Menggerikan, tak dapat didefinisikan dengan kata-kata.

Waduh. Bento buatan Miku gak layak makan pake banget!

Warna muka Kaito bukan putih lagi, udah biru malah. Keringatnya bercucuran kemana-mana sampai seragamnya basah padahal mereka tengah berada di dalam kelas ber-ac.

"Myaap Kaikyun, benchuknyaw ancul-anculan begichu. Mikkyun bayu pelcyama kayi bichin bencho cepecial wuat ceceolang. Ehe, Mikkyun jadyi malyu." Miku tersipu gembira melihat wajah Kaito yang memerah.

Ya ampun! Cinta benar-benar bikin orang buta, bikin Miku buta warna!

"Kaikyun? Kyok nyak dyimayam benchonyaw?" Tanya Miku sambil mengunyah makanannya pelan-pelan.

Kaito mikir keras. Dia pernah denger gosip kalau Miku itu pintar masak, makanya dia senang banget pas dapat bento dari Miku. Apalagi gosip-gosip baik tentang Miku selalu terbukti benar, tambah senanglah sih Kaito.

Tapi... Bukannya bermaksud menghina, bentuk dan warna bentonya aja jauh dari kata aman, gimana rasanya?

"Emh... Ano, Miku. Apa kau sudah mencicipi bento buatanmu?" Ucap Kaito hati-hati, tidak ingin menyakiti hati Miku.

Miku menggelengkan kepalanya sekali, "Eyum. Mikkyun pengwen Kaikyun mencyicipyi benchonyaw duyuan."

Berapa detik kemudian, Miku meletakkan alat makannya ke atas meja, menatap lesu muka Kaito "Kyenapya nyemangnyaw? Kaikyun nyak cyuka amya bencho Mikkyun?"

"Enggak kok, enggak." Elak Kaito spontan.

"Aku... Su-su- suka kok." Timpal Kaito pasrah, sebuah senyuman dipaksakan menghiasi wajanya.

Miku melihat ke arah bento yang dibuatnya seraya tersenyum sendu, "Kaikyun nyak pelyu makcyain diyi. Mikkyun nyemang nyak jagyo macyak, Mikkyun jugya tayu benchonyaw nyak wayak mayam..."

Ckckckc. Untung Miku bukan pinokio, hidung Miku gak panjang-panjang deh walaupun ia sering menipu Kaito.

Udah jadi rahasia umum bahwa Miku itu jago banget masak. Masakan Miku di kelas masak selalu ludes dimakan sesama siswi dan senseinya.

Sebenarnya, Miku gak tega ngasih bento abal-abalnya ke Kaito. Akan tetapi, gara-gara respons yang diberikan Kaito posiitif terus, Miku jadi terlalu mempercayai ajaran sensei kecil. Terlalu percaya sampai ajaran itu dianggap mutlak oleh Miku.

"Aku beneran suka kok, hahaha. Aku coba sekarang ya." Tutur Kaito datar, isak tangis dilumatnya mentah-mentah.

'Sudahlah, tinggal ditelan doang, apa susahnya.' Pikir Kaito sembari memasukkan sesumpit lauk bento ke dalam mulutnya.

'Ukmh! Rasanya amit-amit, pahit luar biasa melebihi pare!' Jerit Kaito tertahan bersama telur hitam yang nyangkut di kerongkongannya.

"Kaikyun! Ini air." Seru Miku panik, menyodorkan sebotol air pada Kaito.

*gluk* *gluk* *gluk* Kaito meneguk habis botol air yang dikasih Miku.

"Kaikyun..." Lirih Miku sedih, merasa bersalah.

*hapyap* *hapyap* Kaito bersemangat melahap bento Miku saat melihat sudut mata Miku yang berair.

Dia memasang senyuman senang khasnya, "Enak, Miku. Bentomu enak kok."

'Ukh. Tahan, aku harus tahan.' Ratap Kaito dibalik senyumannya.

Kaito tak mau melihat wajah sembab gadis yang dicintainya, dia bersedia masuk rumah sakit asal air mata Miku tidak terjatuh.

Cinta?

Kaito mau ngeladenin omongan alay Miku meski sering kebingungan sama ucapan gajenya. Dia susah payah belajar siang-malam hingga akhirnya ia berhasil memahami semua kosa kata barunya Miku. Bahkan ia berkenan menghabiskan bento abal-abalnya Miku. Apa lagi namanya kalau bukan cinta?

Mendadak, bento yang dipegang Kaito ditarik paksa oleh Miku, "Stop. Jangan dimakan lagi."

Mata Kaito terbelalak mendengar ejaan Miku yang kembali normal, "Eh, Miku?"

Tangisan Miku pecah, dia mengusap-usap air matanya seraya tersenyum tipis, "Maaf, Kaito. Aku berlebihan, aku lupa diri. Setiap kali aku melakukan hal seperti ini, kau terus memakluminya. Aku terlena pada kebaikanmu, kau membuatku merasa spesial..."

Hadeh, Miku, Miku.

Kaito tak selugu tampangnya lho. Jangankan Kaito, satu sekolah udah pada tau kali ama perasaannya Miku, rumor tentang dirinya yang bucin kan telah tersebar dan merebak luas —tanpa sepengetahuan sang primadona yang kudet.

"Miku... Kau juga membuatku merasa spesial. Kau hanya berperilaku seperti tadi di depanku kan." Kaito menyentuh kedua sisi pipi Miku, menghapus air mata di pipinya.

Miku menggenggam erat kedua tangan Kaito yang ada di pipinya, "Suka, aku suka Kaito. Jadilah pacarku."

Kaito menempelkan keningnya ke kening Miku, menatap dalam sepasang mata beriris hijau milik gadis yang ada di hadapannya, "Haha, aku tahu. Aku mau, aku juga suka Miku."

Oh dunia serasa milik berdua. Jarak bibir di antara keduanya tinggal tiga senti, semakin dekat, sedikit la-

"Suit, suit." Ledek seseorang tiba-tiba.

Miku dan Kaito pun langsung sadar jika mereka masih berada di dalam kelas.

"Selamat ya, kalian berdua." Teriak sekumpulan siswi.

"Weh traktirin kita sekelas dong, ketua." Pinta segerombol siswa.

- _cesh_ \- - _blush_ \- Walaupun wajah Miku dan Kaito merah padam kayak batu bata, mereka sama sekali tidak merasa malu. Mungkin udah kebal karena kelakuan mereka pada umumnya lebih menyayat urat malu.

Ajaran guru kecil membawakan hasil yang tak terduga, kendati bisa ditebak dari awal. Sekali lagi, ini kebetulan atau memang ajaran sih guru kecil bermanfaat? Coba buktikan sendiri~

-FIN or TBC?-

* * *

_Author's Note_

Heyho~ Ini pertama kalinya ane bikin cerita humor, hahaha, maafkan bila garing, klise dan lebay XD

Dari dulu ane pengen banget bikin cerita romance fluffy ringan gitu dan akhirnya sekarang kesampaian #hallelujah. Semoga fluffy-nya nyampe ke kalian ya, hehehe.

Kalau ada yang baca fanfic ane yang lain, pasti rada aneh karena gaya tulisannya agak beda. Cara nulisnya sengaja ane ubah, soalnya fanfic ane yang lain itu ceritanya berat, gaya tulisannya gak cocok dipakai buat cerita kayak gini. #sedikitcurcol gaya tulisan ini ane contek dari gaya tulisan para author yang menulis cerita humor di fandom Vocaloid dan fandom Harvest Moon —makasih banyak author-author (ada banyak) yang telah menginspirasi ane!

Ane gak tau bakal lanjutin -kalau ane lanjutin, udah pasti couplenya bukan MikuKaito doang- or namatin fic ini. Yang jelas ane mau fokus nyelesaiin fanfic **Sang Antagonis dan Pangeran** dulu. Mungkin fic ini bisa lanjut kalau ane pusing dan penat ngerjain fanfic ane yang itu wkwkwkwk.

Stay safe dan terima kasih sobat-sobat yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk mampir bahkan membaca fanfic bertema pasaran ane ini. Jika berkenan, monggo dilihat-lihat fanfic ane yang lain~ :3


End file.
